papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Indigoo Family
The Indigoos are a set of Paper Mario fancharacters created by MSPA user trueBug. They are a familly of Bloopers consisting of married couple Inkabella''' and '''Henry along with their children Calamaria, Cecil '''and '''Blooberri. Most notable about them is the fact that of all those in the Mario universe, they are among the few in possession of a known last name. The Indigoos can normally be found at Indigoo Ink, a family-owned book and stationary store. 'Inkabella Indigoo' ' Humor Profile' *35% Concord *35% Logos *30% Shine Distinguishing Features *Candy-pink color *Hearts and swirls galore "I need to restock over here, and reorganize there, and... oh, how lovely! A customer! Welcome to Indigoo Ink, where any reader is a part of our family." Quick-witted and highly efficient, Inkabella has been referred to as one heck of a firecracker by her husband and other past suitors as well. She's an excellent bookkeeper who loves to keep herself busy just as much as she loves literature itself, and believes that books are at their happiest while either 1. being read, or 2. being neatly organized among friends of a complimentary genre. Nested within her work ethic is quite a joyful spirit, and she is always doing her work with a smile and just enough attention to spare for a moment of witty banter with her family and her customers. However, she can get a bit overbearing and encroaching at times, tending to dominate conversations and reaching out a bit past her boundaries to correct others and attempt to 'fix' their 'mistakes.' Inkabella has a not-so-secret love for comic books, and collects them as avidly as she reads them. 'Henry Indigoo' ' Humor Profile' *20% Ardent *15% Vision *35% Logos *30% Mend Distinguishing Features *Speckled cool-gray color *Bowtie "Is there something in particular you're looking for? Or... if it suits your interests, I always have a recommendation or two in mind..." ' ' Henry is often pegged as a businesslike and boring type, and his quiet and reserved manner of speaking is quite what one would expect from someone making a living out of selling books. However, he is a passionate individual at heart (and a hopeless romantic at that), with a small stack of drama and romance novels under an arm at any given time. He loves nothing more than to hear exciting, adventurous stories from other people, and aspires to publish one of his own someday. As much as he loves to watch, read and listen to wild adventures, though, he has a great deal of trouble actually writing ''one -- and since he lacks the courage to go on an adventure himself, he is somewhat dependent on others to give him ideas. He is always secretly hoping to run into some valiant hero undergoing some amazing quest, who can give him inspiration for his writing. 'Calamaria Indigoo' ' Humor Profile''' *45% Pragma *45% Aegis *10% Ardent Distinguishing Features *Turquoise color *Question marks over eyes "...Can I help you?" ' ' Calamaria is the oldest daughter of the Indigoo family, and very much the progeny of her parents. She has a voracious appetite for literature, and is never seen without some sort of reading material on her. However, unlike her parents, she has no interest in reading about fictional adventures, and would rather learn about real ones. When she isn't helping her parents out with the store, she is looking through books on Mushroom Kingdom's ancient history in an attempt to correlate its legends with actual historical events. One day, she hopes to leave the store and train to be a professional archeologist. She normally acts very clipped, distant, and distracted -- that is, until she's asked about something related to her research, which instantly turns her into a more animated and enthusiastic individual. She prefers to befriend fellow academics, such as her cousin Bloopenstein. 'Cecil Indigoo' ' Humor Profile' *35% Aegis *45% Vision *20% Ardent Distinguishing Features *Lemon-and-lime color scheme "You want something? Yeah, sure, fine... just keep in mind that every second you take to decide on the specifics of your latte is one taken away from what's SUPPOSED to be the best years of my life." ' ' Cecil is the middle child, and definitely the black sheep of the family. Books bore the heck out of him, and as far as he's concerned it's a waste of time to pore over descriptions and fabrications of the world when you could spend it going out and seeing the real deal for yourself. He would much rather live a story than read one, and is eagerly awaiting the day he's old enough to go out on his own, embark on a grand adventure and generally begin living life to the fullest and taking risks as they come. A shared interest in adventure makes him good friends with Metabomb, a frequent visitor to the store. Currently he works as a barista operating a small coffee shop from within his family's bookstore. He really, really hates the job, and can often be heard griping about how he would rather be surfing. 'Blooberri Indigoo' ' Humor Profile' *35% Blithe *35% Vision *30% Flow Distinguishing Features *Purple and indigo colors *Raindrop forehead markings *Very young! Preschool-aged. "Hi!! I heard something REALLY funny yesterday... buuuut I can't tell youuuuu~" ' ' Blooberri is an infectiously cheerful and bubbly little Blooper who gets along with just about anybody, and loves a good game of hide-and-seek or pretend. She is very good at either of these games, and will often pop up in unexpected places wearing some improvised costume or another. One notable thing about her is her growing love for secrets -- she collects them and diligently tries to keep them hidden the way many others would physical treasures. However, it's possible to convince her to whisper you one of her secrets if you play one of her games with her in exchange. 'Extended Family' *Bloopenstein Indigoo - a cousin on Henry's side, with a penchant for mad science. Calamaria loves him, Cecil thinks he's off his rocker, and Blooberri needs to be constantly reminded that his inventions aren't toys. Category:Fan Characters Category:Character Sets